This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are collaborating with the JEOL software specialists to develop automated single particle data collection software to be used in the new generation of JEOL electron microscopes, including the JEM3200 and JEM2100 microscopes. We expect that this type of industrial collaboration will yield production software which will have a high impact in the field of cryo-EM.